


Hour of Eternity

by Hirfael



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: Made as an additional part of MtG HoU chapterHour of Eternity(http://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/hour-eternity-2017-07-12) from the point of view of Heduanna, my OC from Amonkhet.





	Hour of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I know my English is not the best and there are a lot of mistakes in this writing. I had noone betaing this (and I also had no time or will asking anyone).

Kefnet’s death haven’t brought despair or sorrow upon her but fury. The pain of unbearable fury. Watching the fall of her god, the only one beside the mighty God-Pharaoh himself Heduanna ever had respect or any kind of feeling for, had caused the first wave of her raging fury.

Then the God-Pharaoh had arrived and the second wave came with him. Heduanna had lost both of them; correctly, she had lost only Kefnet becouse she was nothing in the eye of the mighty God-Pharaoh. She never was and never will, nor anything or anyone else in Naktamun. She, the Vizier of Interrogation, with strong and perfect mind and will, someone who always got any information she wanted to know… had known nothing about the  _only_  truth.

Heduanna did the only thing she could, to live and let the fury burn endlessly in her body, like the adrenaline in her veins: she fought.

All in her life, as far as she could remember back with her twenty-nine years, since she was chosen to become a vizier Heduanna was trained to be ready and effective if the people of Naktamun need protection from any kind of enemy. She had never cared any other living being (or dead, worthy or not), she was fighting becouse she wanted to, becouse her fury didn’t let her to do otherwise. Other inhabitants of the city had feared her before, now her presence, her two metres tall, full-muscle body and her deadly glowing eyes gave them a little hope. Hope becouse she was fighting against those who attacked Naktamun and killed everyone in their way.

Heduanna recognized many of the past champions, the worthy dead; she knew a lot of them once, more than others becouse of her age. And now the champions ( _Eternals_ , she corrected herself quickly) were different. Impossible to kill. Their minds were… Heduanna couldn’t find a word to describe what she felt around them.  _Their body… the lazotep._  she thought as she pushed one back with her sword. Of course she was quite a skilled warrior despite she didn’t like this kind of fighting; she was good with the curved sword and the advantages based on her physical abilities but she always believed that fighting with mind is far more effective and deadly. And now these annoying Eternals haven’t let her to use her  _real_  weapon. However she was not sure her techniques would work on them or not.

A blade had hurt her arm, she felt the metal’s cold kiss on her skin, the pain as it cut into her flesh. It made her angry, still, she smiled. These Eternals all had their big moment in the past, all of them had reached the top of their existence from where there is no further. Heduanna had not. She was never tested in any Trials, she didn’t know her limits.  _As long as your mind is clear and the strongest, they can’t defeat you._  Her eyes were glowing with a deadly, furious light, her blood was full with adrenaline of anger and her strong will as she had raised and continued the fight.

 


End file.
